


Rebel Force

by Maximum_release



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, TFA Spoilers!, intense action, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximum_release/pseuds/Maximum_release
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aspen Skyr is on a mission. The fate of the Resistance lays in this spy's hands. She is the new "mole". The Resistances' eyes and ears aboard all the First Order operations. But, a few mistakes could prove fatal, for her and the Light Side...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Book rated T for violence and romance..

Aspen surveys the fitness course she just completed with pride. She takes a giant swig of water and congratulates herself on her personal best. Wiping the sweat off her brow, she fiddles with her sports wrap, tightening it. Suddenly, General Organa enters into Aspen's vision, her face grave.   
"General." Aspen snaps off a salute.  
"No time for that. I'm afraid I have some grave news," General Organa says quietly.   
Aspen's stormy blue eyes widen with fear. "Tell."  
"There was a massacre in a village on Jakku. There were no found survivors. And Poe was taken by the First Order."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for hanging in there! I just joined recently, so I would appreciate feedback.

Aspen lets out a small cry as she registers the news. Dazed, she turns the engagement ring around on her finger. Poe asked almost a week ago now.  
Leia looks at her with sympathy. "I am sure he'll be fine. Poe is a tough one to crack."  
Aspen nods and straightens. "Anything else General?" She nods.  
"The Resistance desperately needs another set of eyes and ears keeping tabs on the First Order. We think you're the one for the job. It'll only be for a couple weeks, and you can help Poe get back safe as well."  
"I accept. When do I start?" She asks excitedly.  
"Will one hour be enough?" Aspen nods eagerly, salutes, and runs off towards the lockers, blond ponytail swishing behind her.

Confidently, she pulls on her gear the staff dropped off. Looking at it, Aspen realizes it's a First Order women's suit. "Clever," she chuckles aloud. After her initial once-over in the mirror, Aspen sets off down the hall, fingering her blaster.  
"I'm ready General. One request."  
"Call me Leia. Anything." Aspen takes a deep breath and drops a small velvet bag into Leia's outstretched palm. She looks at Aspen questioningly.  
"It's my engagement ring. I want it safe. If Poe comes back before me, give it to him."  
"Of course. Be safe Aspen." As Aspen turns and starts walking towards the small transportation ship, Leia remembers something. "And Aspen?" She turns back around. "May the Force be be with you." Aspen smiles and boards the ship, not knowing she won't see the same aircraft hangar again until months later.


End file.
